


A Step Up

by UnsteadyShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Schnees Week (RWBY), F/F, Minor Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade
Summary: Yang, Weiss, and Blake have been working hard for the same promotion. Today, Coco makes her decision, and Yang is determined to be the best employee she can be. Surely nothing will derail her plans.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> this was started December 31, 2020 and only just finished, which is why it takes place when it does. it wasn't supposed to be this long, but that's what i always say. the crosshares was kind of unexpected, but it was too prevalent to ignore. enjoy these shenanigans!

Today was going to be awesome. That’s what Yang tells herself as she adjusts the red reindeer nose--something also doubling as a button that, when gently pressed, makes the entire sweater light up in a myriad of colors--and pats down her clothes. The jeans she has on are old, because she is still heading to work after all. It’s just that Coco, the current coffeehouse manager, had allowed them to wear ugly sweaters to get her employees into a festive mood since it was currently close to the end of the year, though Yang liked to think of this time as the beginning of a new year. Honestly, Yang can't wait to see what everyone else has decided to wear for the staff party.

As she steps out of the bathroom, she ruffles her younger sister’s hair as she passes by and grins at the pout she receives. “I might be working late today, but call me if you need me!”

Ruby nods and attempts to push her to the front door. Yang finds her attempt adorable. She does give her sister some credit though; years ago, Yang wouldn’t have shifted at all. “Hey, you don’t have to rush me! What’s the hurry anyway? Excited to see a certain green-eyed girl?”

That makes Ruby blush, and Yang cackles as she hurriedly runs out with a final goodbye. The café she works at isn’t far from their apartment, located near the Beacon University campus. It’s not Yang’s first job choice, but the convenience and pay is good enough. Her coworkers aren’t bad either, especially--

“Hey, Blake!” Her classmate, coworker, and eventual friend raises both eyebrows as she eyes Yang’s outfit. Even her Faunus ears can’t help flicking as she takes Yang in. Blake’s eyes manage to be smoldering even as she looks over the garish ensemble with disgust. Or maybe that’s just Yang’s heart talking, like it has been for the past few years they’ve known each other.

“That’s what you decided to wear?”

“Yep!” Yang grins unabashedly. Then, she takes in Blake’s simple red and white striped sweater. At least there are candy canes on the design. It's cute, even if the attempt at dressing up is...not the greatest. “You know Coco is going to judge you hard for your lack of effort, right?”

Blake shrugs then smirks in that way that never fails to make her heart skip a beat. “This is still probably more effort than what Weiss would put in...”

Snorting as she falls into step beside Blake, she tries to imagine Weiss in an ugly sweater...but can't. "I don't know...if any of us want to be picked as the next manager, we're all gonna have to wear something that really fits this theme or Coco wouldn't even consider us."

It was a well known fact among the staff that the three of them had been trying to stay on Coco's good side in hopes of being chosen as her successor once she stepped down in a few weeks. Yang wants the higher income, thoughts of her sister and student loans always in the back of her mind. What she isn't so sure about is why Blake or Weiss want the position, though she does have guesses. But regardless of their reasons, Yang isn't planning on backing down, even if her competitors are cute. She's even planned a consolation dinner with the two of them after she wins. Really, they should feel lucky!

"True...but there are other ways to get on her good side," Blake says in that enigmatic way of hers. Even now, Yang can't completely read her. It makes her a dangerous competitor, sometimes even more so than Weiss, though she'd never admit that in front of either of them.

"Have you ever thought about...not being cryptic for once?"

"No."

"Cool. Just checking." By now, they've reached the coffeehouse, and Yang checks her reflection in the glass doors one last time. She turns to her friend. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculously fitting the theme." Blake immediately replies, not taking her eyes off her own reflection. She runs a hand through her short hair, and now Yang is staring, her own fingers itching to feel. "Are you ready?" Yang blinks, and she looks down to see Blake smirking up at her knowingly. That's not good--Yang told herself that she wouldn't be distracted today--and she quickly marches to the door and yanks it open.

Only to stop and stare.

Since only the staff is present before opening hours, there are only a handful of people inside. But even that small amount shows Yang that there had been a miscommunication somewhere. Yang is ready to loudly announce her presence, but one look at her immaculately dressed boss makes her rethink that idea. She justifies it by reasoning that Coco does whatever she wants. It's fine--

But things are not fine. Rather, they're too fine as she spots Weiss in an outfit much nicer than the standard café uniform. Weiss's back is to her, but even that's enough for Yang to start second guessing herself. A common reaction to being around Weiss, she's noticed. Though there is one person who never hesitates to question her--

"Hey, what's going on?!" Yang is abruptly brought back to the present situation by Blake's affront, and she silently wonders how long this argument will last as she watches yet another verbal spar between them, which always allures her. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

By now, Weiss has turned around and is staring at them with barely concealed surprise. But after the question is asked, she crosses her arms defensively and narrows her eyes at Blake. It's good for Yang since she's a little distracted by the sight of Weiss in a navy blue suit and skirt. Their uniforms certainly don't show off their legs like that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, princess. I thought today was supposed to be a day where we dressed in our worst clothes, not…" Blake trails off, and Yang takes solace in the fact that she might not be the only one flustered by Weiss's wardrobe.

"You believe this is my best?" Weiss scoffs at the notion, rolling her eyes. Blake crosses her arms at that, not bothering to hide her glare. Yang is still coming to terms with the fact that Weiss doesn't consider this outfit her best.

“Last night in our group chat, you were the one who shared the news of the dress code that you seemed incredibly confident in. I guess it was all an act. Or maybe…” Yang’s eyes widen as she realizes where Blake is going, but she’s too late to stop her. “This is just another Schnee attempt at sabotage.”

Unsurprisingly, Weiss’s temper flares at the accusation. Being around an angry Weiss has always electrified Yang, even if that renowned temper is directed at her. She looks between her coworkers-turned-friends, wondering if she’ll be the one to deescalate the situation this time. Yang has only had to do so once before, back when the bridge between them hadn’t been built yet. They’ve all learned what buttons to push by now, but Yang knows that none of them want to hurt each other. But at work, their competitiveness rears its ugly head, straining the otherwise strong connection to each other that currently exists.

They’re both trying to rein in any other outbursts now though, so Yang resigns herself to the role of concerned spectator rather than referee. She reaches out, grasping each of their shoulders and squeezing once before letting go. Weiss is the first to speak, never letting silence linger for too long.

"I didn't intentionally sabotage you. Coco changed her mind late last night. The only reason that I knew about the change was because Velvet updated her photography blog with pictures of her girlfriend's current outfit several hours ago. I sent a message to the group chat about this as soon as I found out. Honestly, I think she did this as a test for us to see who pays close attention to updates." Yang frowns upon hearing that and takes out her phone. Sure enough, she actually has several notifications, one of them being from Weiss. Then she sees that her phone is set to silent and feels foolish.

Beside her, Blake also has her phone out and is tapping it, only to get no response. After about a minute of fruitless tapping, she looks at Weiss sheepishly. "...My phone wasn't charged." Blake sighs as she pockets her phone. "I shouldn't have assumed. I do believe you. At least I don't have the worst outfit here."

Her traitorous friends smirk at her, but all Yang does in response is march inside with her head held high. If she's at a disadvantage, then she'll own it. Yang will adapt and adjust, like she's had to do ever since she was little.

“Looking good, boss!” Yang exclaims since she’s got nothing to lose now. Coco turns and raises a carefully sculpted brow. Her boss is currently wearing sunglasses, so Yang can’t easily tell what she’s thinking. A few moments of silence pass before Coco speaks, her voice just on the edge of politeness.

“Your outfit choice is...daring,” she comments, and Yang nods enthusiastically.

“That’s exactly what fashion is, isn’t it, boss?” Yang asks, grinning when she hears shuffling behind her. Weiss and Blake arrive just in time to see Coco purse her lips in thought. Their fashionable boss nods after a few moments, and Yang takes the opportunity to press her advantage. “Your beret is just as daring. Not everyone can pull that off.”

“Don’t push it, Yang. I know what you’re doing, but I’ll keep your enthusiasm in mind.” Coco takes the chance to look over her other employees, and Yang’s eyes scan the rest of the workplace. Everyone’s wearing something at least semi-formal, so if nothing else, at least Yang stands out. Hopefully in a good way, though that remains to be seen.

"It's been a while since I've seen you in anything fancy." Yang's attention snaps back to the people around her, and she looks between Coco and Weiss. She and Blake are aware that there is history between them or their families at least but haven't been privy to the details yet. Either way, Yang knows that Coco doesn't play favorites at work.

“I thought it’d be fitting for the occasion,” Weiss says while smoothing out her cufflinks. Yang has the impression that her suit is tailored, which is sure to impress Coco. She glances to the side and sees Blake ruminating, which at times may be even more precarious than any plan Weiss could come up with. Her suspicions are confirmed when Velvet enters with a stack of boxes, only to be quickly assisted by Blake. The two quietly converse while working, and Yang narrows her eyes as they move back outside before tuning back in to the current conversation.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. You look good.” Coco begins slowly circling Weiss, carefully looking her over for a few moments. “If you want a little extra cash, I can ask Velvet if she needs another model.”

“Another model?” Weiss asks, and Yang is just glad that she’s not the only confused person here. Coco places a hand on her hip, looking them over carefully.

“Yeah. I thought you two knew about--”

There’s a sudden brouhaha near the door, and it takes a few moments for Velvet to make her way past the rest of the employees while dragging Blake with her. Yang barely catches Velvet’s excited expression and unintentionally tunes her out because Blake presently has on a completely different outfit.

And for the second time today, Yang stops and stares at a beautiful woman. She’d feel more embarrassed if she hadn’t spotted Weiss doing the same from the corner of her eye. It’s not like she can blame her.

How can she, when Blake suddenly decides to stride over to them in a black unzipped leather jacket over one of those artistic shirts both she and Weiss tried to talk her out of getting with pants to match? Annoyingly, her new sunglasses make it hard to see her completely, but Yang just  _ knows _ that Blake is immensely satisfied by their reactions. Even more annoying is her ability to act completely unaffected, calmly soaking in the responses around her when all Yang wants to do is rip off the jacket and wipe that smug smile--

“This is a nice surprise,” Coco says as she circles Blake just as she had done with Weiss. As she does, a possibility pops up in Yang’s mind, one she can see reflected in Weiss’s eyes. Their boss nods approvingly while Velvet practically beams beside them, her hands fiddling with her camera. “Very nice. Do I need to adjust anything?”

“No, these all fit fine. Your designs are great as always,” Blake replies, implying countless other conversations and a side gig that she’s managed to hide until now.

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Coco says with obvious pride in her voice. She has her phone out and is rapidly tapping notes while speaking. “We’ll get pictures later, but I’m very impressed for now. Keep up the good work.” She looks at the trio with a raised brow. “Speaking of work, are you three planning to get to yours? The stock isn’t going to count itself, especially with the new shipments that just came in.”

“Already on it!” Yang doesn’t even wait until she’s done talking before heading to the storage room. It doesn’t take long for her coworkers to follow her, and when she glances at them, she tries to ignore how suddenly underdressed she feels while taking out her portable mini speaker. “Alright girls, let’s get to work. What are we in the mood for?”

A short silent conversation occurs before Weiss concedes with a wave of her hand. Then Blake turns towards her and shrugs. Yang rolls her eyes and selects Blake’s most mellow playlist, setting the speaker down before scanning the room. They’ve definitely got their work cut out for them today. Still, Yang can’t help smiling when she sees the similar looks of concentration on her friends’ faces as they get to work. It almost makes her forget that they’re all competing with each other.

Almost.

* * *

After about an hour--Yang basing the time based on how many songs have passed--her mini speaker dies, and she sighs in disappointment. Of course she'd forgotten to charge it last night. At least they've made significant progress in the counting, if her currently resting friends are anything to go by.

Idly, Yang is suddenly aware of how hot it is in the storage room. For more than one reason, but that's not important. She glances at the others--of how Blake has one leg casually crossed over the other while sitting back on an unopened box of supplies with her eyes closed and jacket rumpled on the ground, of how Weiss is leaning against one of the empty shelves and tapping away at her phone with her blazer off and neatly folded behind her--and smirks, an idea forming. It's risky, given their bond and identical goal of a promotion.

But Yang has been curious about  _ them _ as individuals and what they could be together for a while now. Maybe she's been feeling too lonely lately with Ruby going out more often lately. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to ring in the new year alone. Whatever the reason, Yang doesn't dwell on anything else except their reactions when she obnoxiously presses the reindeer's nose to loudly grab their attention before pulling the sweater off of her.

The cool air does feel nice, but what really makes her grin is how Weiss's tapping has abruptly stopped and how Blake had immediately sensed a shift in the atmosphere and how both of them are staring at her. Yang stretches, exaggerating the movements while glancing at her tank top. "That's better. Do you think Coco would consider this…" She flexes and winks at Weiss, feeling heat stir within her when blue eyes blaze. "Daring?"

"What do you think you're doing?" In the tenuous silence of the storeroom, Weiss's question is like a wrecking ball slamming through their walls, unavoidable in its effects and implications. Yang shrugs, an action that draws attention to her shoulders and frustrates Weiss. She considers that a victory all on its own.

"Got a problem, princess? Or am I not allowed to take off parts of my clothes to feel as comfortable as you?" She crosses her arms, silently reveling in the way blue and amber eyes track the movement. "Or maybe...you want me to take off even more--"

A scoff cuts her off. Weiss stands her ground, the challenge evident by her fierceness as she stares up at Yang. “You can take off anything you want. I won’t be the one reprimanded for not following the dress code.” Yang just grins. Now she really is tempted to take more off, to test the boundaries of where professionalism starts and ends. And especially to see how long her friends can continue to act unaffected.

Shrugging, Yang does the most ill-advised thing in her life and takes off her tank top. To be fair, Yang thinks to herself as she feels the cool air brush her skin, it does feel nicer like this. She winks at Weiss, who has resolutely not looked anywhere below her neck. “That does feel better. It was getting hot in here anyway.” Yang winks at her for good measure, which seems to snap Weiss out of her daze.

“Why are you such an insufferable fool?” Weiss asks before turning back to the shelf beside her in a motion likely meant to hide her sudden blush. Yang smirks, stepping closer to her and is surprised to see Blake moving toward their friend too. In the dim lighting of the storeroom, she can’t tell if Blake is blushing too and is tempted to find out after needling Weiss some more.

“Hey, I’m not even completely topless. Maybe you should try it. It’s getting kinda cramped in here.”

“A bra barely counts as a top…” Weiss muses, taking a few moments to gather her thoughts then turning to face her coworkers. There’s a mischievous glint in her eyes that Yang hates to admit she loves. “But perhaps you have a point.” Then Weiss starts unbuttoning her shirt, and Yang’s eyes widen. This wasn’t what she had intended, but she can’t just take her words back.

When the buttons are all undone, Yang is expecting a dramatic flourish of the shirt, but Weiss simply decides to leave it unbuttoned and open. The sight is hard to look away from, and she really should’ve expected the tables to be turned like this. But it’s too late, and she can only meet Weiss’s gaze with barely concealed frustration.

“This is...this isn’t...appropriate for the workplace.” Blake grouses, and Yang glances over to see her just as frustrated, if her clenched fists are any indication. Amber eyes pierce through Weiss, but the woman remains cool, smug even.

“I still have a shirt on, unlike our partner here, so I’m not breaking any laws.” Yang is much too fixated on  _ partner _ and how nice and natural it sounds to hear Blake’s response, but she certainly does notice when Weiss moves closer to her. Close enough to touch, if Blake wants to. The height difference between them is more evident now. Blake raises a hand--Yang holds her breath--then keeps raising it with a cocky smirk as she grabs a bag of coffee beans.

“Good. I’m getting back to work now,” Blake states calmly. Yang sees Weiss’s brow twitch and chuckles. There’s a small feeling of disappointment that she tries to ignore. Of course nothing was going to happen. Especially not here, especially not now.

Huffing, Weiss turns back to the shelf and looks up at the coffee beans, which are definitely out of reach. It doesn’t take long for Yang to figure out that Weiss is going to try and reach for them. She offers to help, which of course is immediately declined and watches as Weiss jumps multiple times to try and reach them. Blake is smiling fondly behind her despite providing sarcastic commentary about Weiss’s attempts. This lasts for a few moments before Weiss jumps again, but it’s off, and she and Blake are rushing to grab her as she falls.

They collide and collapse in a tangle of limbs, and Yang instinctively wraps her arms around them as she takes the brunt of the fall. Her eyes are closed and the floor is cold beneath her, but the lips suddenly pressed to her own are warm enough--until they suddenly pull away. She opens her eyes and stares at the suddenly blushing women who are breathing too loudly for this small space. Yang is sure her expression is similar to theirs, a bit dazed but definitely not displeased. She’s mostly trying to figure out who accidentally kissed her but can’t tell from their alike expressions. So she speaks up, eloquently.

“Uh--”

The door opens, and Yang wants to yell at whoever--“Hey, are you three--” Coco pauses, taking in the scene and their various states of undress. Yang concludes from the extremely awkward silence that their boss is putting the wrong pieces together. Finally, she sighs. “I can’t believe I’m making this a rule even though I’m about to pass the mantle, but...no hookups at work. Secondly, Velvet has been thinking about capturing photos of couples and throuples, so if you’re all interested...find me after work. Anyway, I came in here to announce that I’ve made my decision, so maybe clean up and get out here.” She shuts the door before Weiss can correct the assumption.

“...So, that was a thing.” Yang says cheerfully. It’s worth it to hear Weiss scoff and Blake’s small laugh.

“I suppose it could have been worse,” Weiss concedes. She’s about to move off, but Yang isn’t going to ignore what just happened and quickly speaks up.

“If one of us gets the promotion...they take the other two out to dinner?” Yang says, failing to hide her uncertainty. Weiss and Blake look at each other, having another silent conversation she’s not privy to, then back to her.

“Like a date?”

“Like whatever you want.” There are more shared looks then eventual nods from both of them. Yang smiles, feeling victorious already.

* * *

After getting dressed and composing themselves as best as they can, they make their way out. Yang does her best to ignore the stares they get and focuses on Coco looking over her notepad. Her future--professionally and personally--is going to be decided now. Coco clears her throat, and the staff quiets down.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and those who prefer to be defined by both or neither, welcome. As everyone knows, I have another job waiting for me, one more in line with my passion for fashion, so I’m stepping down. It’s been a good few years, and I’m proud to have been part of this staff. You’re all good people, and I know you’ll go on to do great things.” She pauses, looking over the room and taking off her sunglasses. “But sometimes, the opportunity to do great things comes sooner rather than later for some people. I know there have been multiple people vying for this position, and I’ve been thinking about who I should pick for a while now. I’ve made up my mind, and I hope you’ll support her.”

_ Her _ . Yang feels hopeful and stands just a bit straighter, spotting her friends do the same from the corner of her eye. There are speculative murmurs around them until Coco holds up a hand to quiet them before continuing.

“Ever since she’s been here, I’ve noticed how hard she works. Sometimes she gets here earlier than me, and that’s because she genuinely wants to help. I haven’t heard anyone complain about her, and the customers love her. She’s always followed the rules and honestly deserves this. I know you’ll all support her, so give it up for your new manager…” Coco turns her head away from Yang, who frowns. Who--

“Pyrrha!” The applause and cheering around them seems thundering as Yang tries to process this. Honestly though? She can’t think of anyone better and sees Weiss and Blake come to the same conclusion. Yang starts shouting her congratulations loudly just to annoy Weiss and unsurprisingly gets shoved for it. But she’s genuinely happy now, the small smiles on her friends’ faces more than enough to bring her joy.

Before they know it, they’re shooed back to work. Then work is over, and Yang is watching Coco privately speak with a still pleasantly surprised Pyrrha from the outside of the café. There will be more opportunities, and she knows that their new manager will do great. She’s a bit disappointed, but that’ll go away with time.

A moment after she thinks that, the door opens, and Blake holds it as Weiss steps through. The trio seem to naturally gravitate towards each other, and Yang chuckles. “I guess we all need better luck next time.”

Sighing, Weiss shakes her head. She’s likely the most disappointed of all, but even she can’t deny Pyrrha’s capabilities. Still, Yang wants to cheer her up. She wants a lot actually, a mysterious mouth and hands on her skin flashing through her mind from earlier. Maybe she can seize this opportunity. Weiss smiles at them, polite but sad and is about to go--

“Is dinner still on the table?” It’s Blake who asks, which surprises them both, but there’s a yearning in her eyes that Yang feels in her heart. Weiss stops and stares, biting her lip as she looks between them before sighing.

“I...would not be opposed, but Yang needs to change out of that gaudy outfit.”

“You mean you don’t like reindeer? Weiss, what have they ever done to you?!” Weiss glares at her, then at Blake when she laughs quietly. Yang takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around the two as she leads them back home.

“Fine. It’s not fair that you both are already dressed to impress.”

“Oh, this? Coco decided to let me keep it...for the night at least. Either way, this is definitely not my best.” Blake says, smugly and with a smile to go with the words. Yang believes it, which annoys her because she’s already been caught off guard twice today. Weiss huffs, somehow encapsulating all of Yang’s internal conflicting feelings with one sound.

“I’m sure you two know this isn’t my best,” Weiss states, all confidence and doing nothing to lessen Yang’s annoyance at the hot women around her. There has to be some way she can even things out. And there is. It involves putting herself out there, but she’s not backing down now.

“If I need to meet your standards, I’ll have to try on every single one of my best outfits. You two can tell me exactly what you think about my clothes. I want to know everything. No holding back--”

“Why are you like this?!” Weiss grumpily asks, turning away to hide her small smile. It’s cute, so Yang leans over to kiss her cheek. The smile grows, though Weiss tries to hide it.

“Is Ruby home?” Blake asks, a fond smile on her face as she looks at them.

“Probably not. I think she’s hanging out with Penny.” Yang smirks. “Why? Afraid someone else will catch us?”

“Catch us?” Blake feigns naivety, though the mischief in her eyes is unmistakable. “What do you mean? We’re only going to provide feedback like you asked us to do and nothing else.”

“Nothing else.” Weiss repeats. The small smirk on her face lets Yang know that she might be in trouble, caught in their trap. But she can’t find it in herself to care as she leads them inside. No one else is home, which may prolong their time.

Hours later, they leave for food. Yang is pleased, riding a high that has nothing to do with the outfit she ended up picking and everything to do with the smaller woman tucked into her side and their girlfriend, who had given them both quick kisses before leaving the diner’s booth to wait in line. Apparently a few hours was all that was needed for their mounting tension to finally snap.

Yang feels happy, and as the reporter on the television discusses the pros and cons of setting resolutions for the new year, she can’t help feeling hopeful. They can help each other, a team in and out of the workplace now, and she knows she’s not alone anymore. Earlier, a joke was made about accepting Coco’s offer, but it might happen. At least now she knows that none of them are shy about that.

Whatever problems they end up facing, at least they’ve got each other. And for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i consider this a very belated entry for bees schnees week, specifically day 4: romcom. whether this is a rom or a com, i don't know. there might be a second chapter, but that won't come for a while if it happens. right now, my focus is on an upcoming fic that i've fully planned out. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
